


Wet Wet Wet

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Riding, Smut, Tentacles, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow and Darko warm up after getting caught in the rain. Shadow belongs to shadowlord13.





	Wet Wet Wet

On the Dark Core oil rig, rain poured down, rendering every surface slick and an occupational hazard, as it always did. Normally, those on the oil rig came equipped with an umbrella or a raincoat (in fact, the awful green coats the goons wore were actually raincoats). But sometimes, they forgot.

And that was the reason why Shadow and Darko ran into Darko’s quarters on the base, skidding slightly on the slippery floor, laughing and trying to keep their jackets over their heads to keep the rain off. It didn’t work. Shadow’s curls, dark brown from the rain, were plastered to her face, while Darko’s usually-spiked hair was plastered to his face, making it look like he didn’t have a receding hairline. At least, until he ran his hand over his hair, slicking it back.

Still giggling at each other after the door had closed, they kissed, their bodies quickly warming up despite the fact that their clothes were sticking to their skin from their soaking from the rain. Shadow suspected that her clothes would be steaming if the heat was any hotter. She certainly expected the area around her crotch to be steaming, but it wasn’t. No matter how wet she was, how much she wanted the man she was currently kissing. They bit at each others lips, hunting for tongues, until Darko dipped his head to lick rainwater from Shadow’s collarbone, making her tilt her head back and moan. She could barely remain standing, her legs were shaking so much from the feeling of him pressed against her. He was so hard, so hot, so-

“Darko,” she moaned, shuddering as he sucked at the skin of her neck. He hummed in reply, the sound sending shivers through her.

Instead of giving a verbal response (she was currently rather tongue-tied), Shadow pushed Darko’s coat off and lifted off his white undershirt, then unwound his red scarf so she could take it off properly. Then, not resisting the impulse, she licked his chest, tongue laving over runes that she didn’t know the meaning to. But it certainly made Darko moan. Shadow loved that sound.

Somehow, between kissing and dryhumping, the two of them managed to get over to the bed, where Darko spelled his pants off and Shadow grabbed the rope that she kept hanging from the end of the bed. Kito was currently being kitten-sat by a group of willing Dark Core volunteers, so there would be no interruptions while Shadow tied Darko’s wrists and ankles to the four posts of the bed.

That done, Shadow stripped out of her wet clothes, throwing them on the floor, and crawled on top of Darko, licking her way down his body. She stopped at his nipples, giving them a lick and nip each, and Darko moaned, straining against the ropes, his cock aching and straining to get out of his underwear. Shadow reached down, giving it a brush with her hand through the cotton, and Darko groaned.

“Shadow, please,” he moaned, and Shadow grinned at how she could make him beg. It was so easy, and so good when he did that. He may be one of the more powerful Generals, but he was putty in her hands. Well, not in the hand that currently palmed him through his underwear, but in the metaphorical sense. It was easy to see, just by the way he moaned and moved his hips as much as he was able. He was perfectly wanton whenever they did this, pliable, her toy.

But Shadow wanted this too much to tease him for long. Licking her lips, she crawled back down his body, hovering over his hips.

“You can spell your underwear away now,” said Shadow, moving her hips from side to side. Darko groaned in delight, and his cock sprang free as soon as he’d removed the restricting cotton. Shadow wrapped her hand around it first, giving him a few twists and strokes, and the sounds Darko made had her almost dripping onto him. He certainly slid in easy once she finally took her seat facing him, and she moaned as he thrust up into her. She liked the feeling of his hands on her hips, but she also very much enjoyed being in control like this, having him completely at her mercy.

Being on top, Shadow could also tease her boyfriend. As she rode him, moaning at the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, she gripped her breasts, squeezing them and tilting her head back as she moaned. It was definitely a great way to warm up, even though her skin still held a slight chill from the rain. She rubbed her nipples, and Darko bit his lip and thrust his hips up, desire clear in his eyes. Shadow chuckled, then finally moved her hands back down so she could ride him a little harder. Darko moaned, his wrists straining against the bonds. Shadow hummed thoughtfully as she looked at one.

“Hmm, maybe I didn’t tighten them enough,” said Shadow. “But that’s easily fixed.” And, using the powers that Darko had been helping her hone, she tightened the ropes, making Darko moan at the tingling on his skin. She felt his cock twitch inside her, and that reaction gave her an idea.

“I like that look,” said Darko with a chuckle, seeing the gleam in her eyes, and then all he could do was moan as Shadow lit her hands up with magic and pressed one of them to the flame over Darko’s heart. She was pretty sure that his moan could be heard everywhere, and that he came instantly, thrusting up into her as much as he was able. Shadow was quite happy to ride him, dragging tingling fingers down his chest and then down his legs. Now it was Darko’s turn to shudder, tingles running through him from Shadow’s fingers and from the way she was still riding him even as he came down.

“Now I know why you always have to take me back to bed after our practice sessions,” said Shadow, still bouncing on him. “If we get that far.” But Darko wasn’t listening.

“I think you still need to finish,” said Darko. “Perhaps I can be of assistance with that.”

And, suddenly, Shadow was on her back where Darko had been, lying in the damp but warm spot, her pussy empty and aching. And Darko was standing over her with his cane.

“What, are you going to spank me with it again?” asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow. “But I haven’t misbehaved this time.”

“Oh, not this time,” said Darko with a wicked grin, and Shadow’s eyes widened when he twirled his cane, igniting it with fire, and slammed it into the ground. Tentacles crawled out from under the bed, pulling Shadow’s arms and legs wide, and she could only stare up at her boyfriend.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised,” said Shadow, seeing a tentacle crawling up the bed towards her. She expected it to shove right in, but it didn’t. Instead, the tip of it caressed her clit gently, though Darko quickly flicked it aside and replaced the slimy appendage with his own fingers. Shadow moaned, very much enjoying the feeling of Darko’s fingers on her clit. He slid them over her pussy, but not in. That role was reserved for the tentacle, which reared up and then slammed into her. Shadow cried out, surprised but not at all dismayed by the intrusion.

The tentacle thrashing around inside Shadow, coupled with Darko’s fingers on her clit, quickly brought Shadow over the edge, but her boyfriend wasn’t done yet. Nor was the tentacle. Darko slid two fingers in with the tentacle, hooking them to just the right spot, and Shadow screamed as she came again. Darko didn’t need to lick her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over it, but he did, making Shadow shudder with delight as she reached her third climax.

“Do let me know when you’ve had enough,” said Darko, even as he leaned forward to take Shadow’s nipple into his mouth and suck on it, biting down gently to elicit a cry of delight from his girlfriend.

“I almost don’t want it to stop,” said Shadow between moans. “This is so good.”

“Oh, believe me, I want this to continue as well,” said Darko, his skin still very sensitive from the lingering touch of Shadow’s magic. And the way she was moving and moaning, the look on her face when she climaxed, the sounds from her pussy… it was enough to get him hard again. But not here. Darko was enjoying the sight of the homemade tentacle porn too much to take Shadow on the bed.

Finally, when Shadow’s orgasms had become silent and her movements had become more sluggish, Darko willed the tentacles away. He picked his panting girlfriend up off the bed, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her. But only briefly, so that Shadow could breathe. Her hair, now dry, was a frizzy mess, but Darko didn’t mind. He ran his hand over it anyway, enjoying the way Shadow was looking at him.

“Shall we adjourn to the shower?” asked Darko. Shadow nodded.

“I have to get this tentacle stuff off me somehow,” said Shadow, and Darko laughed.

He took her again in the shower, long and slow against the wall, while she clung to him, fingernails digging into the skin of his back. While she didn’t exactly come again, he did, though he then had to hold her up because her legs were shaking too much and she was too exhausted to move. The shower water glowed white from their combined magic, illuminating Shadow’s face as she smiled at her boyfriend.

“Well, would you look at that,” said Darko, smirking at her. “I can turn you to jelly too.” Shadow smirked right back at him.

“Actually, that was mostly from the tentacles,” said Shadow, her voice teasing. In response, Darko kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands. It was almost like kissing in the rain, only the water was a nice temperature, and there were no clothes to get wet. It was warm and wet, but in a good way. And this time, though they were both shaking from the sex, neither of them shivered from the cold.


End file.
